Coat Check
by darkalbino
Summary: A little Christmas gift for michelerene in response to hers for me 83 SasuNaru, lime. Happy Holidays! 8D


**Title**: Coat Check

**Rating**: M

**Author**: darkalbino

**Written For**: Michelerene

Christmas Gift for Mich in response to the one she wrote for me, and just because she is my muse and my love and the sunshine of my day X3

The one she wrote has got Naruto. IN A SANTA SKIRT. KLJSDJMNSDKJNG GO READ IT 8D (when she posts it XD;;) I asked her what she wanted and she said she had a clear image of Naruto blowing Sasuke from behind a coat check counter XD unfortunately, i did realize it's got the same feel as "The Podium" but i tried to spice it up a little more and hopefully it's different enough to still enjoyable :]

**Warnings**: yaoi, SasuNaru, blowjob... other stuff :P

**Disclaimer**: do not ooowwwwwn

**Beta**: ~Master of the Rebels~*

* * *

**Coat Check**

Sasuke's shoulders were tense as he laid his palms flat on the counter in front of him, his head slowly tilting to his brother at his side. "S'cuse me?"

Tall and superior as he gracefully slid his hands into his coat pockets, long, dark hair parted and spilling over his shoulders, Itachi was the very image of regality. "Director of Values and Attire."

"Coat check!" Sasuke snapped. "You are telling me to work _coat check_!"

The corner of Itachi's lips pulled upward as he closed his eyes. "Well, if you are going to look at it that way, Sasuke, then of course it's not going to be a very enjoyable experience."

Sasuke grit his teeth and tangled his fingers into his hair. A whole night of interacting. With people. Of playing servant boy. For people. People. Sasuke hated people. And Itachi knew it. Sasuke's fingers curled as he repressed the urge to knock the small silver bell off the counter in frustration, or more likely, slam a fist into his brother's smug face.

Itachi opened his eyes and shrugged off his coat. "The guests should begin arriving soon." He held his coat up for Sasuke, mouth dipping into a tiny frown as two faint lines formed at the center of his brow. "Perhaps next time, little brother, you will think twice before having sex with your toy on my work desk."

"First of all," Sasuke bit, snatching Itachi's coat out of his hands. "Naruto is not my _toy_. And if he was my toy," he smirked and carelessly tossed the coat over the counter. "Then obviously, you are simply jealous that I can manage to take better care of mine so they're not running for the door after only two weeks."

Itachi's lips pressed into a thin line. He tossed his hair back and walked away from Sasuke, not bothering to acknowledge the pleasant goodbye his baby brother gave him in the form of one erect finger directed at his back.

**x-X-0-X-x**

"No, no, boy! Not there!"

Sasuke could practically hear the grinding of his own teeth. His fingers held the soft, white fur coat in a death grip as he moved it back and forth over the coat rack. He shot a glare at the morbidly obese woman from behind the counter; her eyes were pinched almost shut as her long, red hair fanned in a mass of frizz over her large frame. "I've been at this for ten minutes," Sasuke grumbled. He tried to hang the coat beside a dark brown one of more or less the same fashion.

"Have you gone mad, boy?!" She waved her hand – encrusted with rings and jewelry – dismissively over Sasuke. "That coat will shed all over mine!"

With an exasperated breath, Sasuke shoved the coat between Itachi's leather one and a wool jacket, then slammed the woman's ticket onto the counter, cutting off the complaint that nearly flew off her red, lipstick-caked mouth. "Woman, if I have to move that shit one more time, I will personally grab a pair of scissors and make you watch as I cut the damn thing up to pieces myself."

With a little offended gasp, the woman snatched her ticket off the counter and walked away with her nose in the air.

Sasuke watched her leave, blending into the mass of snobs that made up the annual Christmas Party of his brother's company. He couldn't help but groan at the fact that he was essentially looking into his future, as Itachi already had a position reserved for Sasuke when he finished college. But Sasuke had already ascertained long ago that he would never become one of these people, even if he wound up working with them. Perhaps there was a time when he was younger that he would have, but certainly not now, and Sasuke had his boyfriend to thank for that.

Naruto Uzumaki, blond idiot extraordinaire who had been Sasuke's best friend for eight years, lover for five. Sasuke didn't know what it was about Naruto that had changed him for the better, forced him to pull his head out of his own ass, but Sasuke was – quietly of course – grateful for it.

He was interrupted from his musings when a jean jacket was tossed into his face. He tore it off, ready to tear his brother's "guest" a new one, but that was before he was met with a startling blue gaze that could only belong to one person. _Speak of the devil_, Sasuke thought, as a slow grin spread over his face. He smoothed the jacket over the counter with both hands. "Of course, who else would be stupid enough to bring something like this to a formal party?" He chuckled. "Come to think of it, I don't believe you were even invited."

Naruto huffed and leaned against the counter, pouting at Sasuke. "You know, I had to ask your mom where to find your ass." His palm came up and smacked down on the counter. "We're on our Christmas vacation, and you're ditching me to come work _coat check_ at your brother's party?"

"Tch, she would know," Sasuke muttered. "She's the one who insisted I come here."

Naruto frowned and placed both hands on the counter before hoisting himself up and hopping over it. He ignored Sasuke's glare of silent protest as he crossed his arms and leaned back. "But your mom is awesome, I don't wanna blame her."

"After _Itachi_ insisted that he needed an extra hand this year," Sasuke clarified.

"Oh, him," Naruto snorted. "I can blame him."

Sasuke scowled and flicked his nail against the bell with a metallic clink. "Apparently, this is his attempt at punishment because we fucked on his desk."

Naruto chuckled at the memory before glowering and rolling his eyes. "So that asshole's the reason we're not at home doing couple Christmas-y stuff?"

Sasuke raised a brow at him. "Like what?"

"I dunno," Naruto mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Like," he grinned and turned to Sasuke. "Like making gingerbread houses!"

Sasuke sniggered and leaned down, crossing his arms over the counter. "You say that like you possess the attention span for it."

Naruto's grin grew wider across his face, and Sasuke stiffened slightly when he felt warm fingers slip under the hem of his shirt. "Until eventually, I get so frustrated with it, that I just smash the thing into pieces."

Sasuke slowly straightened back up, his hands still flat on the counter as Naruto's arm wound around him and he pressed his mouth against the bare, pale skin under Sasuke's shirt sleeve. "And instead," Naruto whispered, "we decide to fuck again and again all over the crumbs." His fingers feathered higher over Sasuke's back, and he chuckled when Sasuke's body arched forward. "And the icing," Naruto murmured.

Naruto brought his arm up and cupped one side of Sasuke's face while pressing his lips to his cheek, his fingertips tracing lazy patterns over the warm skin of Sasuke's back. "But I know you don't like sweets," Naruto pressed the front of his body against Sasuke's side and moaned softly, "so I'd have to be the one to clean all that off."

Sasuke closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek as Naruto's fingers slipped out of his shirt and tangled with the dark hair at the nape of his neck. Naruto nuzzled his nose against Sasuke and pressed closer. "Drag my tongue over every," he kissed Sasuke's cheek and moved lower, "inch," kissed the underside of his jaw, "of you." Naruto ran a hot, wet tongue over Sasuke's throat, grinning at the shiver he received. "Just like that," he whispered, and Sasuke nearly gasped when all of Naruto's warmth – his hands, his mouth, his body – were abruptly snatched away from him as Naruto stepped back and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Itachi's the reason we're not at home doing that?"

Sasuke exhaled heavily through his nose, frustrated that Naruto had just filled his head with much, _much_ more satisfying activities than taking coats at a stupid party. Even more frustrated that Naruto's breathy descriptions of said activities left him with an erection uncomfortably pressing against his pants.

Naruto grinned cheekily, well aware of the effect he'd had on his boyfriend. He slid closer to Sasuke and tilted his head back to look up at him. "I say we get out of here." Naruto laughed quietly and lightly placed his palm over Sasuke's clothed shaft. "Pretty sure you agree."

Sasuke grit his teeth and snatched Naruto's wrist. "Idiot," he snapped, throwing Naruto's wandering hand aside. "Get out of here before he puts me on something worse, like bathroom duty."

"Haha, duty."

Sasuke clapped a hand against his forehead at the childish joke and opened his mouth to order Naruto to leave again, but his attention was caught by an approaching guest before he had a chance to do so. "Shit!" Sasuke muttered.

"What?" Naruto tried to turn his head but it was suddenly shoved down as Sasuke pushed him to the floor. "Sasuke!" Naruto hollered, trying to push Sasuke's hand off his head. "Gah – what the hell, damn it!"

Sasuke struggled to keep Naruto down, his eyes darting between his boyfriend and the man nearing the counter, already shedding his large black overcoat. "Shut up, you idiot, shut up!" He bent over and slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth, whispering harshly to him, "If someone tells Itachi you're back here with me and I wind up cleaning urinals, I swear to God, Naruto, your ramen will be the one to pay."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as the rapid and urgent chime of the bell on the counter made Sasuke shoot back to his feet.

The man on the other side was tall with short, black hair and a pair of round shades on. His lips were pulled into a tight line of disapproval as he handed his coat to Sasuke. "Keeping the guest waiting! Children these days are so blatantly disrespectful."

Sasuke's lip curled as he ripped a ticket in half and handed one piece to the man. "Sorry," he muttered.

Below him, Naruto was grinning mischievously. "Threaten my ramen, bastard?" He got on his knees and began mouthing around Sasuke's erection, biting at the folds of his pants.

For all the control he had over it, the gasp may as well have been ripped from Sasuke's throat. He slammed the coat on the counter, his fingers bunching the material.

"Excuse me!" the man yelled. "This coat cost me well over–"

"I'm sorry!" Sasuke yelled back, releasing the coat and grabbing at Naruto's hair.

The man huffed and pushed his shades up, then placed his hands on his hips. "Well, aren't you going to hang it up?"

Naruto chuckled under his breath and moved between Sasuke and the shelves under the counter, sitting on his haunches. He opened his mouth and covered Sasuke's protruding erection, pressing his tongue flat against the clothed bulge as he grabbed Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke bucked forward slightly and clenched his hand into a fist on the counter, struggling to keep eye… shade contact with the man. "I'll get to it," he ground out.

The man sniffed haughtily. "I don't believe–"

"I said I'll get to it!" Sasuke snapped, and then grimaced as the man berated him for it before finally continuing on to the party.

Sasuke glanced to make sure no one else was coming before looking down to find Naruto already undoing his pants. "Naruto!" Sasuke tugged at blond spikes as Naruto laughed and pulled his cock out from the hole in Sasuke's boxers.

"Aren't you gonna put that away, Sasuke?" Naruto teased before licking his lips and effortlessly swallowing Sasuke halfway into his mouth.

"Ngh!" Sasuke bit down on his knuckles and leaned over the counter, thrusting shallowly between Naruto's warm, wet lips.

Naruto moaned quietly as he slowly pulled off of Sasuke, the vibrations coursing down and making Sasuke shudder. He let go of Sasuke's hips and finished pulling down his pants, tucking Sasuke's cock back into his boxers before yanking them down and allowing it to spring back up. Naruto chuckled and leaned back, stroking Sasuke with one hand as he spread his legs and rubbed his own erection through his jeans with the other. "Mmm, better not get caught, Sasuke," Naruto whispered huskily. He moved forward and sucked one of Sasuke's balls into his mouth, letting it go with a wet pop before he dragged his tongue up the underside of Sasuke's penis, forcing him to bite down a loud groan. "What would Itachi's guests think if they caught his little brother behind here," he collected a pool of saliva on his tongue and allowed it to drip over Sasuke's cock as he spread it over with his hand, "fucking his boyfriend's mouth?"

Sasuke felt himself twitch in Naruto's hand, his fingers tightening in his hair when Naruto took him in again, bobbing his head between Sasuke's legs as his hand moved with him, stroking the hot flesh that wasn't reached by Naruto's mouth.

"Ah, ah," Sasuke bit his lip, his fingers scrambling over the counter, shifting the black coat before crushing Naruto's jacket as a trickle of sweat found its way down his cheek. His eyes slipped shut with a quiet grunt when Naruto's tongue probed the head of his penis before he plunged back down and began sucking ruthlessly, the heavy breathing and wet noises unmistakable as they filled the air. Sasuke cursed and spoke through gritted teeth, "Nar… fuck!"

"Eh, Sir?"

Sasuke's eyes flew open, locking with the large brown ones of a young woman as he jolted up from the counter, only to cringe and yank at Naruto's hair when he was only tugged back into that eager mouth.

To quiet down, Naruto had stopped sucking, and was now lazily rolling his tongue over every inch of Sasuke's cock, like a goddamn lollipop.

Sasuke knew the woman could see an inexplicable flush on his face as he hurriedly grabbed a ticket from beneath the counter and tore it in half before tossing it at her. "There, there! Go now!"

The woman blinked at her ticket and slowly took off her coat, then unsurely placed it onto the counter on top of Naruto and the man's who had been there before her.

Sasuke was drawing upon every bit of willpower he had not to grab Naruto by his ears and shove himself into that impossibly wet mouth. He nearly lost it when Naruto's fingers began teasing his perineum, pressing against it and rubbing the sensitive flesh in wide circles. Sasuke practically glared murder at the woman still standing stupidly in front of him. "What! What are you still doing here?!"

The woman flinched and pointed a shaky hand at the coats spread out over the counter. "I… Shouldn't you be putting those away, I mean–"

"Don't tell me how to do my job!" Sasuke hissed, but more from the hot tongue Naruto had just laved all over his shaft rather than actual anger. He chanced a glance down at Naruto, just a little peek.

And oh God in heaven, that peek nearly made him come on the spot.

Naruto's cheeks were stained a deep red, his azure eyes were narrowed but held on Sasuke like he was the most fascinating thing in the world. While Naruto's mouth – fuck – his mouth was opened obscenely as his tongue bathed Sasuke's dick with wide, warm strokes, his hand squeezing and moving and pumping him for all he was worth.

Sasuke couldn't help that he began to pant at the sight, that his chest began to swell at the thought that this man, this fucking beautiful man on his knees sucking his cock better than any goddamn porn star, was all his.

The woman, having waited in silence long enough, curiously tried to peek over the counter, only to cry out in surprise when Sasuke's palm suddenly collided with her face and pushed her back.

"Hey hey!" Sasuke yelled. "Do you see this?" He vaguely circled his hands over the counter between them. "It's here for a reason, damn it!" He pointed at the floor the woman stood on. "Your side," then pointed to Naruto between his legs, though the woman couldn't see him, "my side. _Mine_," he growled while twisting his fingers back into Naruto's hair.

The woman hurried away from him without another word, and Sasuke lost it. He gripped Naruto's hair and plunged into his mouth, moaning uncontrollably as Naruto sloppily sucked up whatever Sasuke gave.

Then Sasuke gasped and yanked Naruto's hair in warning, and Naruto pulled off and grinned, tilting his head back and sticking his tongue out, ready and waiting. "Give it to me," he demanded.

One of Sasuke's hands clapped over his own mouth to stifle a loud groan as he came, squirting jets of white that landed on Naruto's tongue, lips, and cheek as Naruto milked him for every last drop.

Sasuke nearly collapsed onto the counter with heavy breaths while Naruto lapped up any stray droplets on Sasuke's softening dick.

When he was satisfied, Naruto licked his lips and slowly rose to his feet, sliding up Sasuke's body. He grinned and reached around Sasuke, grabbing his ass and tugging him forward, forcing his naked groin against Naruto's clothed – and still hard – one. He looked up at Sasuke, and Sasuke failed to hold down a soft moan of appreciation at seeing his cum streaked all over his boyfriend's face. "If Itachi doesn't kill you for face-palming one of his employees," Naruto murmured, and then moved in and kissed Sasuke deeply, rolling his hips against him and making both of them gasp. He broke the kiss and bit at Sasuke's bottom lip. "Then I'll see you at home."

With that, Naruto moved aside, about to hop back over the counter while Sasuke pulled his pants back up, but something caught his eye.

Sasuke watched as Naruto made his way to the coat rack and reached in, pulling out Itachi's coat. He looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. "This is his, right? I've seen him wear it."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Yeah, that's his."

Naruto chuckled, and Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto leaned down, a dull throb coming back to life in his pants when Naruto began wiping Itachi's coat over his face, using it to clean off Sasuke's sperm. With a grin, Naruto licked his lips and carelessly tossed the coat back into place before hopping back over the counter.

Sasuke didn't know which feeling to let show as he stared at Naruto: astonishment or utter arousal.

Naruto winked and blew Sasuke a kiss as he left through the exit.

Sasuke's eyes darted to Itachi's coat, then to Naruto's jacket that he'd left on the counter among the others he was supposed to have hung up.

In a beat, Sasuke had grabbed the jacket and jumped over the counter. The threat of cleaning all the urinals in the world couldn't stop him from following Naruto Uzumaki.

**-End-**

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS MICH!! O3O *LOVES ON FOREVERZ*

and happy holidays to you guys! hope you liked it |D

~dark


End file.
